Lucky Academy
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: AU, no beyblades. The gang is accepted into Lucky Academy boarding school. It's known for being hard to get into, thus the name 'Lucky Academy', and it's also a high school. What happens? Drama, romance, stuff like that. WARNING: Contains OCs! KyoyaxMadoka, TsubasaxOC, NilexOC, DashanxOC, MasamunexOC, Chao XinxOC DynamisxOC No more OCs. CURRENTLY HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK!
1. Arrival

**Me: Hi everyone! This is my new story, Lucky Academy! XD**

**Hanako: She typed it for a few reasons.**

**Kiyoko: T-the first w-was that sh-she had t-the urge to t-type a High School f-fic with magic...**

**Miu: The second was she had a snow day today!**

**Yuki: The third was because her birthday is tomorrow, the 17th of January. And the fact that she feels kinda guilty that she only has one story not completed, on hiatus, or has writers' block with.**

**Me: HEY! Anyways, I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. For those of you who wanted to send in an OC, there's a form at the bottom. I'd prefer if you sent it in a review, but I guess PM is okay...**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Arrival

"Whoa..." Hanako Carpenter said in awe. Her mid back length brown hair was flowing in the wind as her pink eyes shimmered with excitement. She was half American and half Japanese.

"I know it's cool, but you don't have to drool." Yuki Hagane said, punching her twin brother, Gingka, in the shoulder. Her real name was Galaxy, but she went by her middle name. She had waist length messy dark blue hair, most of it being in a low ponytail. She might be full Japanese, but she knew Korean as well.

"Ow! Don't hit me so hard!" Gingka whined.

"This is so awesome!" Winter "Angel" Angelique Lune squealed in her quiet voice. She had dirty blonde hair that reached her her shoulders. Her eyes were silver, and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Except for the fact that we have uniforms." Blaze Diable Lune, Angel's older brother, frowned. He had brown hair that was about an inch above his shoulders. His eyes were golden and his skin was peach. He and his sister were from France.

"The uniform is definitely going to be the worst part." Kyoya Tategami said, agreeing with Blaze.

"At least we got in." Nile said.

The teens in were on a boat, going to an island which held an academy called Lucky Academy, due to how hard it was to get into the academy. Each year, only twelve students from each country were picked to go to the academy. It didn't matter if they were born there or not, or if they were visiting or not. Whichever country they were at the time they were applying for the academy was the one they were representing.

This year the twelve from Japan were Galaxy "Yuki" Hagane and her older twin brother, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, his younger sister Kiyoko Tategami, Winter "Angel" Lune, Blaze Lune, Nile, Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Hanako Carpenter and Miu Hassan.

"I-I hope the others g-got in." Kiyoko Tategami said. She was a year younger than her older brother, Kyoya, and the same age as Yuki. She had light teal hair that reached her mid back, and had sharp blue eyes. Her skin color was close to pale.

"Of course they did, Kiyoko!" Miu Hassan said. She was Nile's cousin, and she was also Egyptian. Only, she was also half Japanese. She had long black hair that was usually in a ponytail, brown eyes that catch almost everything, and and close to pale skin. She wore contacts, because she needed glasses.

"Have more faith in them." Madoka Amano laughed, teasing the teal haired girl. Kiyoko laughed as well, but stuck her tongue out as well.

"Well, we're here." Tsubasa Otori said.

"We'd better check in before we do anything else." Hikaru Hasama said. The twelve teens walked off the boat, and into their new school.

* * *

"These are your uniforms." The principal, Mr. Hayashi, said. He looked as if he was in his late 20s or early 30s.

Laid out in front of the twelve teens were twelve uniforms. For the girls', except Yuki, it was a black blazer, a white shirt, a red skirt and a red tie. Yuki had a pair of red shorts instead of a skirt, due to her hatred of skirts and dresses. The boys' uniform was almost the same as the girls', except that it was blue shorts and a blue tie. Everyone also had an armband, all different colors.

"What are the armbands for?" Yuki asked.

"If you put them on, they will have your symbol, and what you specialize in." The principal replied. Madoka put hers on, which was pink. On her armband, a cancer sign appeared on one side, while the other side had phone parts. "I see...you're in the Mechanic class."

"What's the cancer sign for?" Madoka asked.

"It's the sign of what your partner is going to be." Mr. Hayashi answered.

"Partner?" Hanako and Miu asked in unison.

"Everyone has a partner, and that partner is going to be your helper, sort of your bodyguard, and you're friend." Mr. Hayashi replied.

"What the heck?" Yuki's voice rang through the room. "What's with the splotch of rainbow paint and the feather?"

"A dual class? There hasn't been one for ten years!" Mr. Hayashi said, smiling. "Is your symbol an Alicorn?"

"Yeah." Yuki replied, nodding.

"As I thought." Mr. Hayashi grinned. "This is going to be one interesting year."

"Say what." Blaze said in a flat tone.

"The Alicorn mark only appears once every 30 years. The one with the Alicorn mark is also a dual class, Aura reading and Flying." Mr. Hayashi explained. "And it is always to the younger twin of a pair that reach Lucky Academy. The one who has the Alicorn mark is also a descendant of royalty. Their older twin is the Pegasus, who is also a dual class. The Pegasus mark specializes in Flying and Battling."

"So basically..." Yuki started.

"...We both..." Gingka continued.

"ARE DUAL CLASSES?" The Hagane twins shouted at the same time. Mr. Hayashi nodded.

"Anyways, I suggest you all put your stuff away and get to your homeroom." The principal said.

* * *

"Let's see...Kyoya and Kiyoko both have Lions, and Kyoya specializes in Battling while Kiyoko specializes in archery, apparently." Hanako started. "I have a Fairy, and I specialize in gardening..."

"M-Miu has a B-blue Jay, a-and she s-specializes in A-air magic. G-Gingka obviously h-has Flying and B-battling..." Kiyoko continued.

"I have an Angel and specialize the same thing as Madoka, Blaze has a Devil and specializes in Fire magic," Angel said. "We already know what Yuki has..."

"Tsubasa has an Eagle and specializes in flying, Nile has an Owl, and he specializes in Air magic." Yuki said.

"We also already know what Madoka has, and Hikaru has a mermaid and specializes in Water magic." Miu finished. "That is so cool!"

"I'M NUMBER ONE!" A voice shouted.

"NO, I AM!" Another voice shouted.

"Oh great." Yuki deadpanned. "It's King and Masamune."

"I just realized." Gingka said. Everyone looked at him. "They shouted 'I'm number one' for no reason."

Silence.

"...You're right!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Oh hey!" A third voice said. "It's the Japan representatives!" The twelve looked at where the voice came from. It was Chao Xin.

* * *

"So...there's Chao Xin, Dashan, Mei-Mei, Chi-yun, Jack, Damian, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Dynamis, Ryuga, King, Chris, Aguma, Julian, Sophie, Wales, Klaus, Benkei, Demure, Kenta and Yu." Madoka listed. "Anyone I'm missing?"

"You forgot me!" A girl pouted. She had long lavender hair that reached a few inches above her knees. She also had icy blue eyes. Her skin was peach colored. She also had messy bangs. The girl was Crystal Rivers.

"Ah, sorry Crystal!" Madoka said.

"It's okay." Crystal laughed.

"Well..this is going to be one heck of a year." Hanako said.

"I'm screwed." Yuki said. Everyone looked at her. She showed her mark.

"That is going to cause you _so_ much trouble." Dashan said.

"I think she knows." Gingka said. "And I'm also screwed." He showed them his mark.

"Yup. You two are so screwed."

* * *

**Me: So, what do you think? :D**

**Hanako: Are you going to reveal what the others' symbols are?**

**Yuki: When I asked, she told me it was next chapter.**

**Miu: How come she tells you everything?**

**Kiyoko: B-because Yuki is h-her first e-ever OC.**

**Me: *Clears throat* Here's the OC form! :3 Oh, and the OCs will be from PREVIOUS years, just so you know.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (15-18)**

**Birthday: (The story starts on September 21st)**

**Symbol:**

**Specialty:**

**Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Please specify which) **

**History: (Not required, but it would up your chances of getting in)**

**Family:**

**Country: **

**Personality: (As detailed as you can. It will also up your chances of getting in on how detailed your OC's personality is)**

**Appearance:**

**Other: (Anything else that the form doesn't include that you wish to include)**


	2. School Motto

**Me: Ohayo minna! (Hello everyone!) Oh, and just so you know, Hanako's magic is going to be Earth magic. ^^;**

**Hanako: Well, since we want to get straight to the story, let's do the replies quickly.**

**Mysterious Abyss - Sorry that she didn't get in, but she may appear later as a minor character.**

**RainbowAbstract - Whoops, sorry about that! DX**

**Leodasdragon - LAZY! XP And Dragel got in~**

**BlackCatNeko999 - :3 I hope you like this chapter! **

**KazarinaIceAngel12 - Aurora was accepted!**

**The-Gray-Ninja - Sorry! But Seanna/Kitty didn't get in.**

**mysterious guest - I forgot to mention. The school doesn't care what grade you're in. Only your age, and to enter you have to be at least 14. One reason it's AU is because Yu and Kenta are older than they should be. So technically, you can't skip a grade.**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon - Sorry, but Wanda didn't get in. DX I'm a bit picky with OCs, if you can't tell. :/**

**Fallenbey - You were the only one who sent in a boy, and he was pretty good. He's in~**

**Bes9200 Trainer of Reshiram - Soooo sorry! But you didn't really give that much info, and if one of your OCs were accepted, it'd only be that one. DX**

**Me: I'm sorry if your OC didn't get picked. Please don't hate me!**

**Miu: As you can tell...she's preeeettty picky with OCs.**

**Me: Well, I don't own anything except Yuki, Lani, Angel, Blaze, Miu, Hanako, Kiyoko and the story's plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - School Motto

"Yup. You two are so screwed." Dashan said.

"We know." The Hagane twins groaned.

"No way...Yuki? Gingka?" A feminine voice said. Everyone looked to see...

"Dragel!" Damian said. The said girl was now walked towards them. She had her uniform on. Her armband was dark blue, and it had a white Wyvern on it. On the other side, it had a snowflake. The girls' hair was light purple, and it went to her waist. Dragel's eyes were icy blue, and if they didn't know better, they would've thought she was Crystal's twin or sister.

"Hey Dragel!" Gingka said. Dragel happened to be Gingka and Yuki's cousin. Yuki went to Dragel, and the two girls did a very complicated handshake as if it was nothing.

"Man, I've miss you!" Dragel said. Then in an innocent tone, she added,"As for Damian and Jack...give me three good reasons I shouldn't get you for not waiting for me to finish unpacking."

"W-we're friends?" Jack said in a meek voice.

"Hey wait! What about Crystal? She left, too!" Damian said. "And King, Masamune, Zeo and Toby!"

"They had a good reasons." Dragel replied.

"Which were..?" Damian asked.

"Well, Crystal wanted to go check out the whole building and I can't blame her since she's a really curious person, while King, Masamune, Zeo and Toby said that their friends were here." Dragel said. "You two, on the other hand, didn't say anything."

"Dragel...Ice cream!" Yuki said. Dragel's head instantly turned to her cousin.

"GIMMIE!" She shouted. Yuki gave the ice controller the ice cream she was holding.

"Hey wait..." Hikaru said. "Where's Hanako?" Everyone looked around for the earth magic user. Eventually, Madoka had spotted the brunette.

"She's over there..." Madoka said. It was true, but with her were two other girls.

One had violet knee-length hair and emerald eyes, while the other had blonde hair that reached an inch or two past her knees with her left eye being icy blue and the right was orange. The violet haired girl had pink lilies in her hair, and she also had an ice blue diamond bracelet and anklet and a pink heart necklace with earrings. The blonde had two white 'wings' coming from a small headband no one could see.

"Aurora, where were you?" Dashan asked the violet haired girl.

"I got lost." The girl named Aurora replied in a timid voice. Everyone who hadn't met her before noted that she had an ethereal voice. Dashan sighed.

"At least Hanako found you before something happened." Dashan said. "What were you talking about anyways?"

"The school motto." Hanako and the blond haired girl replied. It wasn't only Aurora who had an ethereal voice, but the angel-like blonde hair girl.

"School..." Gingka started.

"...Motto?" Yuki finished.

"I'm going to quote it. 'Luck is by your side.'" The blonde girl replied.

"That's because it's hard to get into the academy, right?" Crystal asked. The blonde nodded. "And not to be rude...but who are you?"

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl giggled, which sounded like an angel's giggle. "I'm Leilani Kato, but call me Lani!"

"'Royal child of heaven, eh?" Zeo laughed at the coincidence. "So, where are you from?"

"I was part of last year's Japanese twelve!" Lani replied, sticking her tongue out. Then she saw someone behind everyone gathered. "Oh, it's one of the students from England last year."

"Hello everyone!" A boy said, greeting them. He had dark purple hair(WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SUBMITTING PURPLE HAIRED CHARACTERS?!) which the front was spiked up like Zeo's. He also had hazel eyes, and a scar running from his jaw to his collar bone. "I'm Alec Lance, nice to meet you!" He smiled. However, Yuki, Hikaru, Kyoya and Gingka were suspicious of it, but shook it off...for now.

* * *

"I've been wondering...who has what magic?" Crystal asked. "I have ice magic."

"Earth magic!" Hanako chirped.

"Ice magic as well." Dragel said.

"I have ice magic, too." Alec said.

"Healing." Aurora said quietly.

"A-archery." Kiyoko squeaked.

"I've got battling." Kyoya said.

"Fire magic." Dashan grinned.

"Battling all the way." Chao Xin said.

"Flying." Tsubasa said.

"Me and Angel are mechanics." Madoka said.

"Water magic is what I've got." Hikaru said.

"Aura reading and flying." Yuki muttered.

"Battling and flying!" Gingka shouted.

"I've got battling 'cause I'm number one!" Masamune exclaimed.

"I'm going to be number one! I have battling!" King yelled.

"Wales and I have water magic." Sophie said.

"Air magic." Nile said simply.

"I have...dark...magic." Damian facepalmed.

"Art! Art is my specialty!" Jack said.

"Dragon magic is something you'll never beat me in!" Ryuga said.

"Funny thing is, I have fire magic..." Kenta started.

"And I do too!" Yu finished, laughing.

"So do I!" Blaze said.

"Battling." Klaus said.

"I have aura reading." Dynamis said,

"Ice magic." Chris said.

"Battling seems to be the most common. Because Chi-yun has it too!" Chi-yun said.

"Mine is dark magic." Benkei said.

"I have light magic." Toby said.

"Light magic, too." Zeo said.

"Demon magic." Aguma smirked.

"I received space magic." Julian said.

"My specialty is earth magic." Demure said. Everyone looked at Lani, who was the last one. The blonde giggled.

"I have angel magic." Lani said. She showed them her armband. On it was an angel with a harp.

"Aren't angel magic, demon magic, aura reading and archery the rarest magic?" Miu asked.

"Yup." Tsubasa confirmed.

"I know I said this before, but..." Hanako started. "This is going to be one heck of a school year."

* * *

**Me: So yeah, that's all for now! You all got to know who has what powers! XD (Psh, I'll be looking back at this chapter for reference. Just you wait chapter 2. Just you wait.)**

**Yuki: There was hardly anything about the school's motto in this chapter, yet it'sthe title of the chapter? -.-'**

**Kiyoko: W-well, you can't r-really blame h-her...**

**FUN FACT: This chapter was finished earlier than I expected. O_O**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: So, what's your favorite power/who's your favorite OC THAT IS **_**NOT**_** YOURS?**

**Miu: See you next chapter, or probably the next drabble of Memories!**

**Hanako: Bye~! XD**


	3. Sky and Nova

**Me: Chapter 3 has been completed! :D**

**Hanako: And straight to the reviews!**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, and here's another chapter! XD**

**mysterious guest - Sorry, she didn't get in. And could you please try not to review more than once for a chapter? ^^;**

**BlackCatNeko999 - XD Lani's powers are actually my favorite (so far) to type. **

**LightWolf - Thanks for reviewing! :) And here's the next chapter~**

**A guest - Hey, guess what? I'm not an idiot. And it's my story. What you did was cyberbullying. THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW(At least, where I live it is)! If you're going to review, only review if you aren't going to be obnoxious. **

**Mysterious Abyss - :3 The next chapter is here~**

**poison dart - :D You don't know how much I love you(in a friend way) for that! :3 **

**KROS(Since you're name is sooo long XP) - Lol, I'm glad you like it!**

**Yuki: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade(I'm so used to putting Pokemon for my Pokemon stories. XD)**

**Kiyoko: E-enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sky and Nova

'_Where...am I?' _Yuki thought as she looked around. She was standing in a meadow. A slight breeze blew, and the scent of honey filled the air. Yuki looked around, until she saw a red alicorn standing nearby.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked out loud.

"_You are dreaming." _The red alicorn replied. _"My name is Sky, but I have no time to explain. I just need you to do something when you wake up."_

"And that is..?" Yuki urged Sky to keep going.

"_I need you to say 'Open the gate from Earth to Heaven; Sky the Alicorn, I call you forth!', do you get it?" _Sky asked.

"I got it." Yuki said. "And I will."

"_Good."_ Sky said, before Yuki's vision faded.

* * *

Yuki's eyes shot open.

'_So...I need to say 'Open the gate from Earth to Heaven'...Um...what was the second part?'_ Yuki thought. _'That's right! It was 'Sky the Alicorn, I call you forth!'. Maybe I should do that right now?'_ The bluenette looked over to her left, which was where Madoka was sleeping. The two of them were roommates.

"Open the gate from Earth to Heaven," Yuki's eyes widened as a circle appeared below her. It was red with a yellow star in between a crescent moon and the sun. It also had silver hearts on the side, and it spun clockwise. "Sky the Alicorn, I call you forth!" The circle glowed bright as an alicorn- the alicorn from Yuki's dream, appeared in the room.

"_Hello, milady." _Sky greeted.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened?" Yuki asked.

"_Of course. Well, as you probably know, I am your familiar. I help you with your training." _Sky answered. _"I am also your partner, and only when you get the dream from your partner may you summon them. You are the only one at this school, other than your brother, who has been able to summon their partner in a while."_

"So you're saying that almost no one can summon their partner?" Yuki asked. Sky nodded.

"_Which is why it is so important that I notify you that you and some of your fellow schoolmates are being targeted." _Sky said. _"But that is all the information I can give you for now. Anyways, you should go to the cafeteria now."_

"Alright." Yuki said. She got her uniform on and walked out the door with Sky following. She looked at Madoka sleeping in the room and closed the door.

* * *

Gingka opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that flooded the room he and _Kyoya_ had to share. He got out of his bed and got into his uniform. Kyoya had already left.

'_What __**was**__ that?' _Gingka thought. He had received a dream like Yuki's, except with a blue pegasus and different words.

"I think it was something like...Open the gate from Earth to Heaven!" He recited. A blue circle appeared under him. It had a bright blue feather in the middle with a yellow star, and it had blue spikes coming from the side as the circle spun clockwise. "Nova the Pegasus, I call you forth!" A blue pegasus appeared in the room.

"_It's nice to finally meet you in person."_ The Pegasus, Nova, said while grinning.

"Hey Nova! Anyways, tell me what you needed to tell me while we go to the cafeteria, cause it's getting close to the time it should open." Gingka said, looking at his watch.

"_Of course!" _Nova replied. The duo walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So...you're saying..." Miu started.

"...That you guys got a dream..." Hanako continued.

"...And then you summoned them?" Angel finished.

"Yup." Gingka said. "And why do you guys always do that?"

"What?" Miu asked.

"Continuing and finishing our sentences." Yuki said in a monotone voice.

"Oooohhhh!" Hanako said. "That!"

"_They can't really help it. It's part of their nature." _Sky said.

"ARGH!" A voice echoed through the cafeteria.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FREEZE YOU!" Another voice shouted. Damian came into view with Dragel following him with a murderous look. She held an ice spear in her right hand.

"Help!" Damian said as he hid behind Lani. Lani giggled, and as soon as Dragel got close to them, she held a hand up.

"_Tenshi no noroi"_ Lani muttered. A light appeared and a strong gust blew, and Lani's symbol was visible for about a second. Dragel's eyes went dull and she passed out. "She'll be out for about thirty minutes. That'll be long enough for her to cool down." Everyone who was new gaped.

Silence filled the room.

"W-what was that?" Aurora asked, breaking the silence.

"That was one of my weakest spells, and the first one that someone with angel magic learns." Lani replied. "It roughly translates to 'angel's curse'."

"'Curse'..?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"It's called a curse because it puts whoever it was used on to sleep for however long the user wishes." Lani answered. "That and the fact that there is a fifty-fifty percent chance it will give the receiver nightmares." Everyone looked at Dragel. She looked fine, which meant she hadn't gotten a nightmare.

* * *

After Dragel had woken up, they explained how she had fallen asleep. Soon after, the bell rang. The three ice users- Dragel, Alec and Crystal, all headed to their first ice class of the day.

"Um...what do we do during class?" Crystal asked.

"Well, we usually spend the first ten minutes learning a new spell or something, and since Mrs. Silvia is one of the best teachers ever, she lets us have the rest of the period off." Alec said, grinning.

"I remember last year when she was like "Today you have the full period off." That was awesome!" Dragel said, snickering.

"Oh yeah! That was the best class!" Alec said.

"This sounds like it's going to be awesome!" Crystal exclaimed.

"It is." Dragel said, winking.

* * *

Madoka and Angel were talking while they walked to class.

"Madoka, I have a question." Angel said.

"What's up?" Madoka asked.

"Do you like Kyoya?" Angel asked in an innocent voice. Madoka's face turned beat red.

"W-w-what are y-you talking a-about?" Madoka stuttered. "A-and isn't that K-Kiyoko's job s-since he's her b-brother?! Or Miu?"

"I knew it!" Angel exclaimed, which was surprising due to the usually quiet voice she had. "You like him!"

"I do not!" Madoka denied. "You're just like Miu and Hanako!"

"You like him~!" Angel said in a singsong voice.

"I said I don't." Madoka said, pouting.

* * *

"There are way too many people at battle, if you ask me." Masamune said. He, King, Chi-yun, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Kyoya and Klaus were walking to their first period of the day.

"Agreed." Chao Xin said.

"Waaay to many!" King exclaimed. They chatted about how it was the most common among people.

"Argh! Why did I have to get the common one?" Masamune and King shouted in unison.

"I wish that flying wasn't so hard to get to!" Gingka said. He, Tsubasa, Yuki, Sky and Nova were going up a giant flight of stairs that lead to the flying class.

"Yeah, me too." Tsubasa said.

"At least I get to ride on Sky." Yuki said. Indeed, she was riding on the red alicorn, with her legs to the right.

"I should've thought of that!" Gingka said.

"_Heck no! How much do you weigh?"_ Nova said. _"Like, a thousand pounds?"_

"I do not weigh that much!" Gingka said.

* * *

**Me: This chapter would've been shorter if I hadn't written about half of it in the middle of the week. XD**

**Angel: XD**

**FUN FACT: I'm going to go watch a musical soon. XD  
**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: I have two, but one is for the three people whose OCs got in.**

**A) (For everyone) - Which Beyblade character is most like you?**

**B) (For the three) - What is your partner's name? (They are the same as whatever is on your armband, like how Dragel has a Wyvern) And what are the words to your signature spell. (It has the name of your symbol in it, and put in English because I'm going to do something to it. :3)**

**Hanako: Gee, that's a lot.**

**Miu: Nooo, really?**

**Me: Oh, shuddup. XD**

**Lani: We hope you enjoyed!**

**Yuki and Kiyoko: Seeya next time!**


	4. Spells

**Me: Sorry it took so long! I've been having a bit of a slow writing week. ^^;**

**Hanako: Three reasons; One is that she's been watching more Fairy Tail than before, two is because she has a comic with me in it(And Yuki, Miu, Kiyoko, Angel and Lani)) and three is because for some reason, she can't really clear her mind. :/**

**Leodasdragon - LOLOLOLOL ICE CREAM SURPRISE!**

**KazarinaIceAngel12 - You're like Sophie? That's pretty neat! Oh, and I saw Fiddler on the Roof. :3**

**Mysterious Abyss - If you're like Gingka...and I'm a mix of Ryuga, Kenta, Madoka, Mei-mei, Masamune, Kyoya(MOSTLY KYOYA), Nile and Yu, I think we'd get along. XP**

**BlackCatNeko999 - Hehe, yup! Sadly, I couldn't really fit Madoka into this chapter. D:**

**Fallenbey - I'm so glad I got his personality right! :D**

**mysterious guest - Y'know, I was thinking of using all the 'rejected' OCs as minor characters that appear once in awhile. :)**

**Miu: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Lani: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Spells

"Alright class, since this year we, amazingly, only had one new ice student," Mrs. Silvia started. "We'll be starting where we left off last year." Mrs. Silvia had messy orange hair, and her eyes were as green as the forest.

"Mrs. Silvia, Crystal has never used magic before." Dragel said.

"Not true. Everyone is here because they've used magic at least once before coming here." Mrs. Silvia retorted. "Crystal, dear, do you remember anything from if you've used magic before?" Crystal nodded.

"I remember once when I wanted a snow day...and then words popped into my mind." Crystal said.

"Do you remember what they were?" Mrs. Silvia asked.

"Yeah, something like _Ikari no mo fubuki_. I think." Crystal said. The class gasped.

"Hm...so another Japanese spell user." Mrs. Silvia said to herself. "Well, what you used was a spell that causes a blizzard. It translate roughly to Blizzard of Wrath. It's also an advanced spell. And it's the spell we're learning today."

"I got the orbs!" Alec said, grabbing a basket of blue-tinted orbs.

"Thank you Alec." Mrs. Silvia said, smiling. "Crystal, since you're new, I'll explain what the orbs are for. You use magic while holding onto it, so that the magic won't affect the classroom, and if you're successful, it will glow white. If you've got part of it, it'll glow blue. If you don't get any of it, then it won't glow at all."

"This is cool." Crystal said, as she held the orb in her hands.

"Alrighty everyone, you all know what language you are, and say Blizzard of Wrath in it!" Mrs. Silvia said.

"_Blizzard of wrath._" Dragel said. Her orb glowed a faint blue.

_'English, huh?'_ Crystal thought.

"_Blizzard of wrath." _Alec said. He grinned as his orb glowed a strong blue.

'_He's got english, too.' _Crystal sweatdropped. She held the orb in her hands and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"_Ikari no mo fubuki_." She muttered. An icy blue circle appeared under the orb. Inside the circle was a wraith, and four diamond shaped icicles were surrounding the circle. Crystal's orb glowed a bright, strong, white color. When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her, gaping.

"Well, I guess the newbie's going to upstage you all." Mrs. Silvia said.

* * *

Aurora looked around the room. There was no one she knew in the same class. Her teacher, Mr. Cole, was teaching them a healing spell. They were to say Light of Strength in their language to cast a spell. It's effects were temporarily giving strength to allies, and healed them a bit.

"_Lumiere de force_." Aurora said quietly. The light green orb she had was glowing a bright white color. There was a light green circle under it, which had a celestial phoenix in it, with four stars surrounding the circle. Aurora smiled, knowing that she had completed the spell on her first try, but blushed in embarrassment as she saw all her seniors gaping and clapping for her.

* * *

"Wait...how do we know what language we are?" Gingka asked Tsubasa, Yuki, Nova and Sky. All of them fell down anime style. In flying class,

"Are you kidding?!" Yuki shouted, getting up.

"Nope!" Gingka said.

"_I knew it was too good to be true...my partner's an absolute idiot."_ Nova said.

"I am _not_ an idiot!" Gingka retorted.

"Uh-huh, suuuurrrre." Yuki said.

"Just answer my question!" Gingka whined.

"Well, you kind of...just know." Tsubasa said.

"_Real helpful." _Sky said sarcastically.

"Just...watch." Yuki said, still not believing how stupid her older twin was. "_Tsubasa no aru tori no hiko._" Her magic circle appeared on her back, as dark blue angel wings sprouted out of her back.

"So I have to do something like that?" Gingka asked. Nova nodded.

* * *

In battle class, they were learning hand-to-hand combat. Nothing special here.

* * *

Air magic class wasn't that special either. Just learning how to levitate stuff.

* * *

The mages in fire magic class were learning how to burn stuff...specifically the school. Literally. Kenta, Yu, Dashan, Blaze and everyone else in the class 'accidentally' dropped their orbs and caused a fire. The good thing was that the water mages were in the class next to them and stopped the fire from spreading.

"Pyromantics." Hikaru muttered as she watched her classmates clean up after fire mages.

"Well sooorrrry!" Yu grumbled. "I didn't think that dropping my orb would release a giant amount of firepower in it." Hikaru facepalmed.

* * *

In archery, Kiyoko and the other people in the class were using fire lit arrows. Every time she let go, Kiyoko got a bullseye.

* * *

"THIS IS BORING!" Toby and Zo shouted. Their teacher was absolutely oblivious to all of the sleeping students, the chitchat, and continued with his lesson.

"Try telling that to our teacher." A random student said.

* * *

"So, how were your classes?" Dragel asked at the end of the day. Most of them grinned, while a few winced.

"Like I went to hell and back." Lani groaned.

"Sounds like it was bad." Zeo commented.

"You don't even want to know." Lani said.

* * *

**Yuki: I like how Gingka's an idiot. :)**

**Angel: You would. XD**

**Me: Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**FUN FACT: On Feb. 13, I'm going to Korea. I might be able to type chapters, but I probably won't be able to post them. KEYWORDS: Might, Probably. That means there is a slight chance I can. :)**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What's your favorite anime(Metal Fight/Fusion/Fury Beyblade doesn't count. XP)**

**Kiyoko: W-we'll see you n-next time!**

**Hanako: Bye~!**


	5. Prank War!

**Me: Alrighty! I finished chapter 5! :3 **

**Yuki: We thought you'd never get done, watching Fairy Tail, Ouran High School Host Club, and playing Pokemon Black 2. **

**Hanako: Don't forget doing OTP quizzes on deviantart! **

**Miu: Ahem, the reviews?**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**BlackCatNeko999 - Glad you liked it! :D**

**Leodasdragon - You want to be a pyromaniac? Let me just say this before you do: It's not easy. XD (Angel: She's basically a pyromaniac. [Me: HEY!])**

**mysterious guest - I try to post chapters about once a week for main stories, and once every two weeks for stories that I'm not working on as much. :3**

**Fallenbey - Your review helped me make the decision to watch Ouran High School Host Club. XP**

**nellabean - I've been obsessed with Pokemon since I was...what, 6? 7? 5? XP Hm...I never thought about the questions that way! I just do that to know a bit more about my readers. :P**

**Angel: This chapter MAY seem like it's a filler, (which it sort of is) but it actually has some of the plot in it. ;)**

**Kiyoko: G-gemstone Gal doesn't own M-metal Fight B-beyblade.**

**Lani: Onto the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Prank War!

"**Attention students! Today is the second day of school, and as always, is a prank war day! For all you new students, we have a Prank War day every two and a half months. So beware of pranks!"** The principal said on the loudspeaker. Yuki gave a small smirk. She had learned how to steal a small amount of someone's aura and use their powers, thanks to her odd studying habits, and the fact that she was the holder of the mighty Alicorn. **"Oh, and I have to add, this year every prank war will have a Prank Master, the one who pranks the most and is the most successful. They will receive a prize. The prize for today is a replica of the legendary Magic Gems!"**

'_That's useless. It's fake.' _Yuki thought. _'But why not try to get it? It'll be fun to prank people.' _The Magic Gems was a necklace, bracelet, a pair of earrings, a ring, a charm and shackles with chain, except that the shackles was missing half of it, so it would only go around one wrist. The shackles couldn't harm the wearer, just gave power and helped with balance. It also adjusted it's appearance to fit the owner. She got dressed in her uniform and yawned as she stole a bit of Madoka's aura, while having an evil-ish grin on her face that all of her friends had learned to fear.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK?" GIngka shouted. He pushed a button that said "For Gingka", and a pie had popped out of nowhere and hit him in the face. Unknowingly, the same thing happened to the rest of the gang. Except Yuki, the one who had set up the pranks with the aura she took from Madoka. While they had all gotten hit, Yuki had taken bits of their auras as well.

* * *

Yuki hummed as she set up an ice trap for the air mages, the other flying mages, and a water magic trap for the battle mages and fire mages. She grinned and walked to class.

"Okay, WHO PRANKED US?" The fire mages shouted in unison.

"MOTHER OF-" A majority of the battle mages said.

"IT'S COLD!" Some of the flying mages screamed.

"Dafuq?" Several air mages said. Yuki inwardly laughed.

* * *

"Hm...who should I prank next..." Dragel pondered. She, Damian, Jack, Aurora and Crystal had teamed up to prank people. "Oh! I know!" She looked around, then grinned as she placed a thin layer of ice near the entrance to the Light magic classroom.

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU-" One of the Light Mages shouted as he/she slipped into the classroom. Literally. Dragel snickered a little.

* * *

Madoka yawned as she walked out of the classroom for her third period. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What's th- DAMNIT!" She heard someone shout. She was very pleased. Very, very pleased. Because someone had fallen for the prank she had set up before class had started.

* * *

Gingka grinned at lunch. He had a carton of milk in his hands, and he was about to pour it on Masamune. However, as soon as he did, something cold drench him. He turned around and saw Yuki with a bucket that was dripping. She had dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"Yuki!" He shouted, running to catch his twin while running from Masamune at the same time.

"Catch me if you can!" Yuki said, muttering the spell that gave her wings.

"OH SHIT!" Gingka yelled as he ran away from Masamune.

* * *

Hikaru and Alec highfived. They teamed up to prank people. Their most recent prank was on the demon magic class; they had frozen the door, so they were trapped inside for a while.

* * *

Yuki smirked. She didn't have classes at the moment, due to her being ahead of the class, and was waxing the hallways with the help of Nile, who was skipping class.

"This is going to be hilarious." Yuki said.

"I can't wait to see their reactions." Nile laughed. They finished up the last hallway, and used their magic so that they wouldn't slip. The two of them did a fistbump, then waited for their schoolmates to step outside their classrooms. The bell rang, signalling that the next period would start soon. Yuki and Nile watched as Damian slammed the door open and walked out of the room...only to start slipping. The two of them cracked up as they watched everyone else sliding through the whole school. Another bell rang.

"Gotta go to class, seeya!" Yuki said. She started flying away, so she wouldn't slip.

"Me too." Nile said as he went the opposite way as Yuki was going.

* * *

Kiyoko and her brother, Kyoya, watched someone fall into their trap. There was a pressure plate, which activated a machine that shot out fake arrows and fake swords. Kiyoko was trying not to giggle, while Kyoya was laughing so hard, tears were forming in his eyes.

* * *

As the school day was drawing to an end, Yuki's pranks were getting more and more frequent. Once she had placed a bucket of water on top of one of the classroom doors and left the door ajar. Another time she had put an illusion on the front board for instructions.

* * *

"**Attention students! The time for pranks is over! Come to the gym and the winner will be announced and will receive their prize!" **Mr. Hayashi said over the loudspeaker.

* * *

"I'm glad you all participated. It was a wonderful prank war." Mr. Hayashi said. "But as you know, there is one prank master this time. And the winner is...Yuki Hagane!" Yuki grinned as she walked up to the principal. Mr. Hayashi gave the girl a bag that had the prize in it. Yuki opened it and pulled out the bracelet and put it on. Strangely, it stayed it's original bright red color. For a second, Yuki's eyes turned red, but no one could see. Except two people.

'_No...that's not...is it?' _He thought. _'But I'm SURE it was supposed to happen the next generation! Or was I mistaken? No matter...it seems this year has gotten even more interesting. I'll have to keep an eye on her and her brother. I don't think anyone else saw it.' _Unknown to Mr. Hayashi, another person had seen it. Leilani Kato.

'_It seems that she was reborn. And not a generation too soon.' _Lani thought. _'Well, great-great-great-grandma, I wish you the best of luck with helping her succeed.'_

* * *

**Angel: And that concludes the chapter.**

**Me: Hope you liked it, cause you're probably not going to get a chapter next week. ^^;**

**Hanako: Sadly. But if you read her story 'Memories', watch out, cause she's working on an Early Valentine's Day special! :)**

**FUN FACT: I'm addicted to OTP quizzes right now, so if you find any good ones, send it to meeee, cause I do them on Deviantart! (I've already done four. XD)**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What prank was your favorite? XP**

**Lani: And that's it!**

**Yuki: Seeya.**

**Me: Bye~! :3**


	6. Clover Town

**Me: This took forever! Staying in Korea not being able to type is making me have ot get used to typing up chapters on time a bit more.**

**Hanako: … I WANT MORE TAKOYAKI!**

**Miu: AND TAIYAKI! ;A; **

**Yuki: Too bad they only sell it at the stands in winter. *Sigh***

**Kiyoko: A-anyways...**

**Lani: Onto the reviews!**

**KazarinaIceAngel12 - Glad you liked it! And sorry for the long wait~!**

**Fallenbey - Don't worry about it, it's fine if you don't have OTP quizzes. :3**

**Leodasdragon - You should except one of those probably once every 5-8 chapters. XD**

**BlackCatNeko999 - Kyoya doesn't laugh enough. X3**

**Guest - *Looks at story* Hehe, Dynamis might be hard to put in more, because he's actually one of the minor characters. ^^;**

**Crystal: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Clover Town

"So, what's your weekly allowance right now?" Dragel asked. "Mine's 50 sparks!" (1 Spark = 5 US dollars)

"I get 30 sparks." Aurora said quietly.

"I get 60 sparks." Nile answered.

"20 over here!" Yu said.

"Mine's 200 sparks." Yuki said, holding the envelope with her money. (AKA 1,000 dollars)

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked at Yuki.

"Ca-"Gingka was cut off.

"No." Yuki said, "And I know that you only get 10 sparks."

"That's a bit low." Masamune snickered, as did King.

"Oh shut up." Gingka said, "You two only get 5 sparks." That set everyone off.

"Pfft...that's...so...lame!" Benkei said between laughs.

"Oh yeah? We know for a fact that you only get 1 spark!" Masamune and King said. Hanako was now laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

"Anyways...let's just get to Clover Town." Alec said, "It'd be better if we didn't waste time, since we can only go on Sundays." Murmurs of agreement came from the rest of them.

"And we need to catch the bus." Hikaru added. "It only comes here at 7 AM, 9 AM, 5 PM and 7 PM."

"It's almost 9..." Kyoya said. There was a moment of silence.

"LET'S RUN!" They all shouted, racing to the bus stop. Which, might I add, was all the way at the other side of the academy.

* * *

"Huff...huff...we...huff...made it...huff." Hanako said, her hands on her knees as she panted. The bus was going to be at their stop in about a minute. Almost everyone was panting.

Keyword: Almost.

Yuki was eating a lollipop in the shape of a bunny's head casually while looking at a map of Clover Town. Clover Town was the town on the island, and the only place they could go to shop and stuff.

"How...huff...are you...huff...not...huff...tired?" Madoka asked.

"Oh look, it's the bus." Yuki said, totally _not_ avoiding the question. The others fell down anime style and sweatdropped.

The group had gone into a restaurant, deciding that eating first would be the best so they could discuss what they were going to do. They had just gotten their orders, and were eating...while watching Yuki have a staring contest with a cherry tomato and a tomato. Gingka and Dragel were watching intently, while everyone else was sweatdropping...until...

They started to rot.

At an uncontrollably fast pace.

"How the _fuck_ did you do that?" Kyoya asked. Madoka bonked him on the head.

"Don't swear." She said. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Still, how'd you do that?"

"I just do." Yuki replied. Everyone sweatdropped.

"She's been doing it for as long as we can remember, really." Gingka said.

"That's a bit...creepy if you ask me." Benkei said.

"Well, no one asked you." Dragel said. Hanako stifled a laugh.

"Anyways, we're agreeing on splitting up into a few groups, right?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru answered. "Though we need to plan the groups."

"How about we just go wherever we want to, and if someone's going to the same place, they tag along." Yuki suggested.

"That sounds good." Madoka said.

"I'm in!" Kenta and Yu said in unison. Everyone else nodded.

"Great, then we'll see you later!" Hanako said as she and Dashan high tailed it outta there, with Dashan handed a note to Aurora.

"'Be good and make sure to go with at least one other girl.'" Aurora read.

"Gee, overprotective much?" Zeo asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Waaah!" Miu squealed as she looked from one shop's window to another.

"Hey, if you really want to buy something, then shouldn't you not be window shopping?" Tsubasa asked.

"I know!" Miu said, smiling, "But I only have a limited amount of money, so I have to choose carefully."

"...I thought you'd go on a shopping spree." Chao Xin said. He and Kiyoko had tagged along with Miu and Tsubasa.

"She only does that when she's got a credit card." Kiyoko said, yawning.

"No, you are not getting the dynamite." Dragel said sternly.

"Aw, c'mon! Just one!" Damian said.

"If I recall the rulebook correctly, 'Page 1, rule 3; No attempts to destroy the school, or you will be expelled or suspended, the use of anything destructive also counts.'" Dragel recited.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU-"

And now onto someone else.

* * *

Yuki, Nile, Aurora, Toby, Lani and Zeo were walking around town, looking for interesting stuff. Lani held a bag close to her chest. Inside it was a box that had 'replicas' of stuff that a famous ancient wizard had. Little did they know that Lani wore contacts. She actually had a red eye and a blue eye, but she wore lighter contacts to disguise the color. Her eyes are the same as one of her ancestors, a woman who could determine almost everything with their eyes, a blue and red one. She had determined that whoever was selling it was certainly dumb. Why? Because the 'replicas' were genuine.

"ACK!" Lani said as she tripped, and her bag went flying. Yuki reached for it, but someone caught it instead.

"Hehehe, looks like we got the jackpot." A man who was with the person who grabbed her bag said.

"Crap! This is bad!" Lani said, as she scrambled to go after them. Yuki nodded as she, Nile and Toby ran after them. Zeo and Aurora stayed to help Lani.

"Why's it so bad?" Aurora asked softly.

"It's genuine! And if it goes into the hands of the wrong people, the whole world could be in danger!" Lani said frantically.

* * *

**Me: And there we have it! A CLIFFY! :D**

**Hanako: You always say that cliffys are hard to make.**

**Miu: They kind of are.**

**FUN FACT: I'm freaking addicted to Hunter x Hunter(2011 version). :D**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What'd you think of Yuki's 'power' to make veggies she hates shrivel up and rot at a really fast speed? X3**

**Lani: Anyways, this is probably the only story she's updating this week.**

**Yuki: Due to watching Hunter x Hunter, Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai, Mondaiji taichi ga isekai kara kuru soudesuyo, Cuticle Detective Inaba, and needing to get used to the schedule again.**

**Kiyoko: T-that's a l-lot of anime...**

**Angel: Yeah.**

**Me: Anyways, see you next time! :D**


	7. Child of Heaven

**Me: I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFY!**

**Hanako: I'm not even in this! ;A; **

**Miu: At least they find out why Lani was named 'Leilani'.**

**Lani: TO THE REVIEWS! XD**

**Fallenbey - Thanks~! Oh and Alec earned around 20 sparks.**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper - Sorry for the long wait! ^^;**

**Leodasdragon - I knew you'd like that. XD Oh, and Yuki is the master at everything. :P I wish I had that power in real life, my life would be so much easier. X3**

**BlackCatNeko999 - ...Maaaaayyyyybbbbeeeee! Oh, and of course they're going to get him! XP**

**KROS - XD I really need that power. And here is ze next chapter! :3**

**Yuki: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Kiyoko: E-enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Child of Heaven

"It's genuine! And if it goes into the hands of the wrong people, the whole world could be in danger!" Lani said frantically. She quickly got up, but soon fell back down. "Owwww..."

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked. The timid girl looked at Lani's ankle. "Looks like you sprained it...I could heal it..."

"Don't, I'll be fine." Lani said. "Besides, you should save your energy." Aurora nodded. Lani muttered something under her breathe, and her ankle healed.

"We should go after them." Zeo said.

* * *

Yuki was flying, Nile was floating, and Toby was running. All of them didn't lose sight of the five robbers that were running away. Sky was right behind them, making sure that they didn't get lost.

"Crap!" Yuki said. "They're splitting up!"

"There's only four of us..." Toby frowned. "And five of them..."

"We'll just have to take a wild guess!" Nile said.

"I have an idea!" Toby said. He muttered something, and a flying camera appeared. "So it tracks the one we don't pick."

"Let's go, then." Yuki said.

"Whoever gets theirs and the other one first gets a piece of candy from the losers." Nile said, grinning.

"SEEYA!" Yuki shouted, as she flew off at supersonic speed. A fake dust cloud appeared.

"What the-?" Toby, Nile and Sky stared at the place Yuki _used_ to be.

* * *

Aurora walked next to Lani and Zeo. They were heading to Central Plaza, to see if they could find the robbers or any of the others. However, Aurora was in a daze. She was remembering a dream she had.

"Open the gate from Earth to the Celestial World..." She muttered, inaudibly. "Midnight-Luna, I call you forth..." A light tan, tinted yellow, colored circle appeared. Inside it, there was a flaming feather, which was tinted orange. A Phoenix appeared. It had beautiful red and orange feathers.

"_Hello Mistress. I am Midnight-Luna, but please call me Luna."_ The Phoenix said. Aurora nodded, shaking a bit.

"L-luna, could you help us find the robber who has Lani's bag?" Aurora asked.

"_Of course!" _Luna said, as she flew off.

* * *

Yuki stretched as she finished beating up the five robbers. SINGLE. HANDEDLY.

"What the fuck is this madness?" One of them asked.

"_This. Is. SPARTA!" _A phoenix, who came out of nowhere, yelled. _"Sorry, I couldn't resist."_

"It's fine. But anyways, who are you?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_I'm Luna, Mistress Aurora's partner!" _The Phoenix said.

"Yuki, nice to meetcha." Yuki said.

"_Yuki, where the heck did you go?!" _The frantic voice of Sky was heard in Yuki head.

"Telepathy..?" Yuki muttered.

"_FOUND YOU!" _Sky shouted, out of breath. _"Would you stop running off? Geez!"_

"That...huff...took...huff...forever!" Zeo panted. He, Lani and Aurora had found Nile and Toby along the way.

"Here." Yuki said, tossing a bag to Lani. Lani smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Whose partner is that?" Toby asked, not knowing.

"M-mine." Aurora said.

"Congrats!" Toby smiled. Aurora blushed, and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

* * *

"Hey Lani, how'd you know it was genuine if it said 'replica'?" Yuki suddenly asked, out of the blue when they were walking around town. Lani froze.

"Lani? Lani!" Zeo said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde haired girl's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Lani said, "Well...how do I put it...do you know the legend of Kimiko Kiyomizu?"

"That girl who was the Star Angel? And married the Air Devil? Yeah." Nile said.

"Erm...she's...uh...my great-great-great-grandma." Lani said, mentally finishing the sentence in her head.

"So...do you have powers, too?" Aurora asked.

"Uh...I'm sort of...the Princess of Heaven?" She said sheepishly. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm also the new Air Angel..."

"No wonder you were named 'Royal child of Heaven'." Zeo said, laughing at the irony.

"I also know for a fact that Angel, Yuki, Aurora, Dragel, and a few others have some of the qualifications to become a Heavenly Angel." Lani said. "And several of the boys have a few qualifications to become Hellish Devils."

Silence.

"What are the qualifications?" Toby asked.

"You have to have gone to Lucky Academy, you must have good control over your magic," Lani started, "you need to be at least twelve, you need to be able to summon your partner, and then there are special qualifications for specific Heavenly Angels or Hellish Devils. There are also some more for anyone trying to become one."

"Hm...Yuki has most of them." Toby said, "And so does Aurora, as well as Gingka."

"The qualifications for the Water Angel is that you need to be able to control water to some extension, Fire Angel, Ice Angel, and Earth Angel have that qualification, but for their own element. The Life Angel has to be able to heal, with any type of magic, though Celestial Healing is prefered," Lani said, "the Electric Angel must be able to fix anything, there are many more though there is one that has a really strict qualification. The Celestial Angel, also known as the Star Angel, must be the partner to an Alicorn. At the same time, the Star Devil must be the partner to a Pegasus."

"...My life is fucked up." Yuki groaned.

"Uh...could you explain Heavenly Angels and Hellish Devils a bit to me?" Aurora asked.

"Ah! Sure! You see, each of them are sort of like bodyguards to the royal family, but usually they're actually part of the royal family. There is only one of each at a time. My mom and dad are the Earth Angel and the Electric Devil." Lani explained, "Heavenly Angels can only be females, and Hellish Devils can only be males. My younger brother, who is eight, is an exception to the 'Must be twelve or older' rule, because he's part of the royal family, and he's the Psychic Devil."

"...That was a lot to take in." Zeo said.

"I know." Lani replied. "It's supposed to be."

"Why?" Zeo was officially confused. Toby laughed at his friend's confusion.

* * *

**Angel: It's finally done!**

**Miu: That took forever.**

**Crystal: So true.**

**Me: Ah, shuddup.**

**FUN FACT: My school had it's very first PI competition on the 14th, and I was one of the finalists. I almost won, I got second place! :3**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: How many digits of PI do YOU know?**

**Me: 3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 494459230781640628620899862 **

**Hanako: Wat.**

**Yuki: See you next time. **


	8. Egg Hunt!

**Me: I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN THREE DAYS! AND I THINK IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER! AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! ^^;**

**Hanako: ...You're just trying to get over the fact that you have a state test on April Fool's day.**

**Me: Yes... *Goes to the emo corner***

**Angel: At least it's not your birthday, like your friends'.**

**Me: True, true. ANYWAYS, REVIEW TIME! :D**

**Leodasdragon - LOL, I would tell Fireland to shut up, but that would take the fun out of everything. :3**

**BlackCatNeko999 - Hehe, yeah, PI competitions aren't that popular, though.**

**Fallenbey - YUKI IS A GOD (Waitwat?) I mean, Yuki just somehow is good at everything. (Hanako: EXCEPT DIRECTIONS!)**

**Starita The Star Dragon - Thanks! And yeah, it took me less than a day to memorize about 52 digits... O_O**

**Yuki: *Monotone voice* Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Kiyoko: A-anyone e-else notice t-that wh-when s-she types t-the disclaimer, sh-she always t-types 'Pokemon' b-before M-metal Fight B-beyblade? ^^;**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Egg Hunt!

"**Today, instead of school, you will all have to go on an Egg hunt! There are many eggs scattered around the school, filled with candy or traps, and whoever retrieves the most gets a forced dream of their partner!" **The loudspeaker said, **"However, as this school already has three people with partners, if one of those three are chosen, they may choose any single person to receive the forced dream. The game will end once all the eggs have been found. That or someone gets over 1,500 eggs."**

"Sounds interesting." Yuki said, as she ate her breakfast.

"Well, I think we all know who's going to win." Dragel said.

"Yuki, if you win, can I have the forced dream?" Masamune asked.

"No way! She's going to let me have it, right?" King argued. Cue the two arguing.

"Che, neither of you." Yuki muttered. Too bad neither Masamune or King had heard.

"**The hunt begins..." **There was a pause, to give suspense.

"Whoever gets the most eggs out of us, and doesn't win in the whole school, gets to keep an egg from each person." Madoka said. Everyone nodded.

"**NOW!" **At that, everyone started running, except a few who stayed inside the cafeteria in case there were eggs in that room.

* * *

Not that long after the game had begun, Alec, playing it safe, set a barrier around himself just in case someone tried to steal his eggs in the duration of the game. After all, there were no rules set. Even though the game had just started, he had found one in his pocket, which everyone had.

* * *

"Score!" Dragel said, eating ice cream while picking up her twentieth egg. It was already thirty minutes into the game, "I wonder how we can see stats..."

"**Oh yes, and I forgot to mention." **Mr. Hayashi's voice boomed through the loudspeaker, **"If you say 'Scoreboard', then you will be able to see the top ten people and the number of eggs they have. It's updated every second."**

"Scoreboard." Dragel said. A digital, blue screen appeared in front of her. She read who were the top ten, from tenth to first.

10th Heart, Aurora - 17 eggs

10th Lune, Winter - 17 eggs

10th Hasama, Hikaru - 17 eggs

10th Amano, Madoka - 17 eggs

6th Pendragon, Dragel - 20 eggs

6th Lance, Alec - 20 eggs

6th Hagane, Gingka - 20 eggs

2nd Kadoya, Masamune - 25 eggs

2nd _, King - 25 eggs

1st Hagane, Galaxy - 312 eggs

* * *

"WHAT THE _FUCK_?!" Thousands of people shouted the same words. Why? They had seen how many eggs Yuki had already collected. However, as they stared in shock, the number was rapidly increasing. Everyone who was shocked had stared at it for over a minute, and during that time, she had collected about thirty more eggs.

* * *

"At least I'm in the top ten..." Madoka said, picking up her eighteenth egg, sending her to 7th place.

* * *

"How does Yuki always, _always,_ know how to find stuff like that?" Hanako muttered to herself, looking for another egg. She currently had fourteen eggs.

* * *

Kiyoko, eyes silver, grinned darkly. Something from her past had kicked in, and now she was like a ruthless lion. She pickpocketed twenty eggs, and added that to her three eggs, which got her to 3rd place in a split second. Angel, who had the lowest of the top ten, was kicked off the chart, as Kiyoko's name settled in place.

* * *

"God damnit!" Kyoya swore, as he only had fifteen eggs. He looked at the scoreboard again, and saw that his younger sister had popped up to third, "Must be the cat DNA..." He sighed, but spotted another egg.

"I think this is number 500..." Yuki said, "Or is it 600? I forget. Scoreboard." Now that it was about 90 minutes into the game, the stats had changed.

10th Heart, Aurora - 47 eggs

9th Hasama, Hikaru - 48 eggs

8th Amano, Madoka - 50 eggs

7th _, King - 55 eggs

7th Kadoya, Masamune - 55 eggs

5th Hagane, Gingka - 59 eggs

4th Pendragon, Dragel - 64 eggs

3rd Tategami, Kiyoko - 76 eggs

2nd _, Nile - 83 eggs

1st Hagane, Galaxy - 500 eggs

"Hm...so Nile caught up quickly, as did Kiyoko. Aurora's still in the same position, and might steal Hikaru's spot soon..." Yuki said, as she rapidly picked up eggs while walking around, "The biggest threats are Nile and Kiyoko, even though I know that Nile picks up about ten eggs every ten minutes, maybe a little more, maybe less. Kiyoko steals, because it's obvious that the demon's been set loose."

* * *

"Che, I'm not on the top ten." Hanako said, picking up another egg. It was her 39th, if she found more faster, then she would be on the list soon.

* * *

"Scoreboard." Ryuga said, now two hours into the game.

10th Hasama, Hikaru - 56 eggs

9th Heart, Aurora - 59 eggs

8th Amano, Madoka - 64 eggs

7th _, King - 73 eggs

7th Kadoya, Masamune - 73 eggs

5th Pendragon, Dragel - 76 eggs

4th Tategami, Kiyoko - 80 eggs

3th Hagane, Gingka - 84 eggs

2nd _, Nile - 102 eggs

1st Hagane, Galaxy - 785 eggs

The second person had finally exceeded the number of 100. Ryuuga frowned. He was not liking the idea that he had less plastic eggs than the 10th place. That and the fact that Gingka's younger twin was getting closer and closer to 1,000 every second. However, her number stopped raising. Ryuga raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Yuki yawned. Day time was _not_ her favorite time of day. She loved nighttime. So much, that Gingka sometimes called her a vampire. She decided to recover her energy for a bit, because she seemed to deplete her energy faster during the day. Little did she know why...

* * *

"Seems as if Yuki's resting to regain her energy." Lani mused, "Must be tough, having to rely on the shining stars at night for her full power, as well as the moon's current phase. Then again, so did the other Alicorns..." The blonde picked up another egg, as she observed the scoreboard.

* * *

"I think this is 110, now." Nile said, putting away a plastic blue and gray egg into a plastic bag he had. It had reached about two hours and seven minutes in the hunt. Nile was trying to take advantage of the fact that Yuki was currently resting, to try and get more eggs.

* * *

"She only needs about 700 more eggs to end this game as fast as possible." Crystal said, "Because I know there are at least 2,000 more eggs hidden everywhere in the school, and some outside." She was walking toward a blue egg that she had seen.

* * *

Aurora smiled as she picked up her 67th egg. She had Luna help her find some eggs, as Phoenixes could fly and scout the area. She didn't really need to win, but a friendly competition was good once in awhile.

* * *

Kiyoko stretched, having stolen another egg. Her eyes were still silver, and she had arrows created for the purpose of snatching eggs. About two and a half hours had passed.

"Scoreboard." Kiyoko said.

10th Hasama, Hikaru - 69 eggs

9th Heart, Aurora - 72 eggs

8th Amano, Madoka - 80 eggs

7th _, King - 94 eggs

7th Kadoya, Masamune - 94 eggs

5th Hagane, Gingka - 105 eggs

4th Pendragon, Dragel - 107 eggs

3rd Tategami, Kiyoko - 111 eggs

2nd _, Nile - 129 eggs

1st Hagane, Yuki - 823 eggs

* * *

"Yuki's pace seems to have slowed, that or she took a short break." Miu said, thinking about the scoreboard, "Ah, whatever. I need to focus on getting more eggs."

* * *

"**We are getting close to the finish! Our first place is closing in on 1,500 eggs!" **Mr. Hayashi said through the loudspeaker at the three hours and thirty minutes mark. **"The current score is...**

**In tenth place, Hikaru Hasama, with 104 eggs!**

**In ninth place, Aurora Heart with 112 eggs!**

**In eighth place, Madoka Amano with 126 eggs!**

**In seventh place, Gingka Hagane with 135 eggs!**

**Tied for sixth, Masamune Kadoya and King _, each having 140 eggs!**

**In fourth place, we have Dragel Pendragon with 147 eggs!**

**In third, Kiyoko Tategami with 159 eggs!**

**For second, we have Nile _ with a current total of 171 eggs!**

**And in first, Galaxy/Yuki Hagane, with a whopping 1,399 eggs, and counting!"**

* * *

"Dang, I could expect Yuki, but Gingka? No way." Blaze muttered to himself, hearing the announcement, "I really need to step my game up if I want to get to 110 eggs..." Blaze frowned, as he had about 90 eggs.

* * *

"How many eggs _are_ there? The eggs that the top ten have together equals at least 2,493 eggs, since Yuki's number keeps going up." Winter said, somehow doing the math very fast. People around her who had heard her stared at her, mouths open and eyes wide.

* * *

"The game's going to be over soon, so why keep looking?" A lazy Zeo muttered, as he had taken a nap in his room, "This is so boring..."

* * *

After about another ten or so minutes, the game ended. All of the students were herded to the auditorium.

"The game has ended in favor of Yuki Hagane, who gathered 1,500 of the 10,000 eggs scattered around the school!" Mr. Hayashi said, revealing the number of eggs, "And since she already has her partner, she can choose someone to be forced to have the dream at night."

"Hm..." Yuki thought for a moment, "Kiyoko Tategami." Needless to say, many people were shocked. Almost everyone had thought that she would choose Dragel.

"_Good choice." _Lani mouthed, once she had Yuki's attention.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" A man said. The only thing visible about him was his eyes, which were colored purple.

"She chose the cat girl." A boy responded. He kneeled, and his red eyes glowed in the dark.

"What?!" The man said, enraged, "She was supposed to choose the blue jay or the wyvern brat!"

"It seems as if she knew about our goal." A girl with a monotone voice said. She, like the boy, kneeled, and her eyes glowed a brilliant silver.

"We'll need to adjust our plan. If we want one of them to come to our side, we'll have to wait longer." The man growled, "Go notify Seigyoku and Kongouseki."

"You mean Sei and Kon?" The boy asked.

"Yes, he means Sei and Kon." The girl said, rolling her eyes, "We will report soon."

"I will await for your return." The man said, watching the two walk away, "Just you wait, we will have our hands on the winged unicorn!"

* * *

**Me: Yay! BAD GUYS HAVE THEIR INTRODUCTION-ISH! :D AND I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER!**

**Hanako: OVER FOUR FREAKING PAGES LONG!**

**Miu: Seriously. I don't think 'I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER' cuts it. I think it IS the longest chapter. **

**FUN FACT: I'm addicted to Magi the Labyrinth of Magic, and since one of the characters are named Kougyoku(Ruby), I thought, "Wouldn't there be a name similar to that for something like sapphire?" in fact, there was! It was Seigyoku, meaning sapphire, and I used that! Also, Kongouseki's name means diamond, but I shortened both names to Sei and Kon, because they were too long. Well, they're nicknames, at least.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Whaddya think of Yuki's trolling by getting all the eggs really quickly? *Insert random trollface here***

**Lani: You spend time on deviantART too much...**

**Me: I do. And I wish had strike. ;A;**

**Angel: Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter! (Unless you read Memories, since we're going to try to have another chapter posted this weekend!)**


	9. Sapphire Water

**Me: YAY! I finished! :D Sorry for the late update, I was at my great aunt/uncle's house and just got back yesterday. ^^; **

**Hanako: *Sarcasm* Yay, I have a TRAUMATIC PAST. -.-'**

**Miu: Oh come on Hanako! No spoilers! Anyways, on to ze reviews!**

**Star-Razor - What can I say? Yuki can do the impossible. XD **

**Fallenbey - Alec probably collected around 90 eggs, maybe more maybe less. And all will be explained with the villains when the time has come. :3**

**BlackCatNeko999 - I wanted to have a character that would be able to troll real badly, thus Yuki's personality! XD Also, they didn't know how many eggs there were, so they wanted to see if they could collect them all before Yuki won. ;)**

**Leodasdragon - BWAHAHAHA! Amnesia was awesome...while it lasted. XD Anyways, you'll see more of them soon enough~! **

**XPawnbergonX - It's okay if you haven't reviewed in a while, so long as you at least read it. ;D Oh, and eventually, I'll tie the eggs with traps into the story...eventually...**

**Yuki: The title of this chapter isn't very...relevant to the chapter.**

**Angel: So...the first arc was eight chapters, and now we're **_**just**_** beginning the second arc?!**

**Kiyoko: T-this arc is o-only f-four ch-chapters long...**

**Me: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Sapphire Water

Kiyoko rubbed her eyes as her new partner, a teal lion named Flair, brought her to the cafeteria.

"r 'ornin'." Kiyoko said sleepily. Yuki rolled her eyes, and gave the sleepy girl a can filled with orange juice. She opened it up and chugged it all down in one go, throwing it at the trash can and getting it in.

"She has amazing accuracy for being sleepy..." Someone commented. She had long blue-green hair and sapphire eyes that was knee length. However, one eye was dull as she had a giant scar, most likely from a fire, over her right eye. Her skin was slightly tan, though otherwise pale. Water spun around her left wrist like a bracelet that wouldn't come off.

"Uh..." They all stared at her, other than Kiyoko, who had fallen asleep.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoya asked, before being scolded by Madoka.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm Seigyoku, though I like to go by Sei. Nice to meet you!" The girl said, doing a slight curtsy.

"Eh? Sei? Do you mean...as in the Sei who is the top of the water AND ice classes?!" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"So people are starting to spread rumors..." Sei muttered, then louder, said, "I'm not exactly on top of those classes, though I'm apparently the best..."

"Can you show us?" Dragel asked eagerly. Sei nodded, raising her hand with the water bracelet. The bracelet seemed to supply infinite water, as a giant water beast arose from it.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Crystal said, her eyes sparkling. Sei smiled, as the water withdrew back to the bracelet.

"What symbol do you have?" Gingka asked purely out of curiosity.

"...What are you talking about?" Sei tilted her head to the side in confusion. Yuki narrowed her eyes and looked at her arm band. The blue haired girl had nothing but a snowflake and a water drop.

"She doesn't have one. Instead, she somehow absorbed the power of the animal instead." Yuki said, "Either that or she's should be dead." Everyone, other than the spirits, Sei, and herself gave her a weird look.

"Ehehe, you guessed right." Sei said, looking slightly sad, "I am supposed to be dead. Spirits die when their partner dies. My partner, a water dragon, died when I was supposed to and her powers were given to me. I used to only use ice powers, though she gave me her water powers."

"So basically you're considered a foreign object to the universe..." Madoka mused. Everyone looked at her, "What? I like sci-fi!"

"Anyways, if it's not too personal, how'd she die?" Hikaru asked.

"Well...there was a giant fire at my hometown when I was about 4. It was also the day I summoned my spirit." Sei started, "What happened was that she was actually not supposed to be summoned, ever in my lifetime, and I was fated to die on that day, which is why she made me summon her. The fire is also the reason I got this scar." She pointed at her right eye.

"Must've been tough." Alec said. Before she could reply, a familiar noise echoed through the whole school.

The bell.

"CRAP! We're going to be late!" Hanako shouted, running off, "See you guys later!"

Though they never got the chance to notice the spark of recognition in the brunette's eyes.

* * *

Yuki, being the person she was, wasn't in class. She and Sky were resting in one of the many gardens at the academy. She was sitting against a tree, in the shade, with Sky laying next to her. Oddly, there was a red glow from Yuki, and it looked...mysterious and dangerous, yet it was enchanting.

"Whoever you are, I know you're there." Yuki said, her eyes closed.

No response.

Yuki sighed, opened her eyes, and she raised her hand. A beam of ice shot out at a bush, and someone jumped out of the way. However, before Yuki could do anything, they were gone. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes in annoyance, a feat that not many people had been able to make her do.

"Tch, and then they're going to tell the others that their working with about the curse..." Yuki muttered, closing her eyes. The red glow had disappeared sometime during the few seconds that had passed.

* * *

_Flames flickered, as the smell of burnt flesh and ashes reeked. Her legs were stuck in place. Pain surged from her legs. She looked down, and saw that her legs were...burned severely. She doubted that she would ever recover. Tears trickled down her face._

'_Why is this happening to a four year old?' She thought. Her brown hair was stained red with blood, and black from ashes and burns. Her whole body was covered in burns. Burning branches from trees scattered around the town fell. She gathered all of her strength to move, and all of her courage to not run away from the fire. She started to run, even though the pain made her feel even worse. However, she stopped as she saw someone's dead body._

_Her older sister's. She had the same pink eyes and brown hair. However, her eyes were dull and her brown hair was covered in blood. The fire danced around the six year olds' body._

"_Hanako!" She could hear someone call her name._

"_Hanako!"_

Hanako's eyes opened. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her teacher was giving her a strict look. Hanako was shaking, and fear was in her eyes.

"Hanako Carpenter, how many times must you be told to pay attention in class?" The teacher asked strictly, obviously not noticing that Hanako was traumatised by whatever dream she had. Hanako would've usually retorted, but this time, there was silence. Except for the sounds of shaky breathing. The teacher turned to look at the girl. Hanako had her hands on her head, while her eyes were wide. Tears slipped from her eyes every now and then.

"Honoka..." She whispered, the image of her dead sister in her head again. She shrieked. Then the whole world went black, and the last thing she remembered was her head hitting the floor, seeing the worried faces of her teacher and classmates.

* * *

Aurora ate her lunch quietly, while thinking. She and the others had heard about Hanako.

'_Why wouldn't she say anything about being traumatized by something that had happened before? Or...had she tried to get herself to forget that incident?' _Aurora thought, trying to figure out something that seemed like an unknown puzzle, _'Did she not trust us? ...That could be possible, but what about the others? She's known them for a great deal of time...'_

"-ora! Aurora!" Dashan said, waving his hand in front of his younger sister.

"Huh?" Aurora blinked, not realizing that she was so deep into thinking about Hanako's past.

"I thought something happened to you, you weren't responding." Dashan said.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Aurora replied, "Anyways, how is she?" Dashan knew who she was referring to.

"Hanako's fine, but it might take her a few days to recover. Whatever happened to her in the past traumatized her for life." Dashan sighed, "For some reason, there is a possibility that she will not be mentally stable once she recovers, and may possibly forget about us."

"W-what?!" Aurora was surprised, to say the least. However, Dashan wasn't finished.

"And there is also the possibility that she may no longer be the same Hanako we once knew." Dashan said.

* * *

**Me: So...yeah...erm...I kind of have to finish this quickly because Kiyoko and Miu might lose their hold on Hanako.**

**Hanako: I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!**

**Miu: HURRY UP!**

**Kiyoko: W-we can't h-hold her b-back for m-much longer...**

**Me: Eek! I'm hurrying!**

**FUN FACT: Gingka's name means "galaxy" in Japanese(It's actually Ginga in Japanese), and it's also a slang term for "a red haired person", and his last name, Hagane, means steel. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: If you could have any ONE power in the world, what would it be?**

**Me: I'd choose either control over fire or having psychic powers~!**

**Miu: Look out! SHE'S LOOSE!**

**Me: Seeyounexttimebye! **


End file.
